


Behind Closed Doors

by nxxhan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxxhan/pseuds/nxxhan
Summary: 'You learn how to love your betrothed from an arranged marriage. You dreamt for a happy ending. But why... why can't he accept my feelings?'Wolfram finds himself betrothed to Yuuri, who he had just meat, for the sake of the businesses of their family. He thought he'll never succumb, but he finds himself attracted to him, slowly falling in love. But Yuuri never seemed to change, still against the thought of being married to a man. It broke his heart, but it might not be his biggest heartbreak, because he finds out his husband is cheating on him with his own brother.(Will try to revise the summary later. ^^)
Relationships: Adelbert von Grantz/Susannah Julia von Wincott, Conrart Weller/Susannah Julia von Wincott, Gisela von Christ/Adelbert von Grantz, Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller, Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is made merely as self-indulgent. This is my first time writing one as well. Also, English isn't my mother tongue/first language.

Very self-indulgent. First time writing. Non-English speaker. ^^


End file.
